


Persistent

by Sockopunch



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I miss stupid well meaning Randy... fuck the new seasons portrayal, Marriage Proposal, Some angst, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockopunch/pseuds/Sockopunch
Summary: Five times Randy asks Sharon to marry him and the one time she says yes.
Relationships: Randy Marsh/Sharon Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Persistent

**Author's Note:**

> The adults in SP never really get enough attention and uh the Marshes are my favorites so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He's about eight the first time the sentence stumbled out of his mouth.

They’re in his treehouse his father had just built for him, playing truth or dare, just the two of them.

Randy couldn't possibly be happier having the girl he fancied all to himself for their afternoon playdate. Not that she had never come over to play with him, the two were best friends so it wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for them to spend time together, but today was different, considering the choice in game. 

The game had been going smoothly, asking each other to do stupid things and admit to embarrassing facts. However, things changed when she dared him to peck her on the cheek and then she had chosen truth for her turn.

Randy simply couldn't hold in the inquiry after she had asked him to kiss her. He simply had to ask. 

" Sharon, would you marry me?" 

Sharon giggled in response. 

" Randy! We're too young to get married!" 

" W-when we're grown up? Would you?" He stumbled cheeks and ears ablaze. 

" Maybeeeee." She drawled on. " Come on it's your turn now, truth or dare?" 

" Dare!" He declared hoping she would dare him to kiss her again.

* * *

The boy band thing hadn't worked out like he had hoped, and Randy found himself back in South Park a year later poorer than he had been and with no one happy to see him, especially his girlfriend. 

They had been arguing for a good twenty minutes in front of her house. What he had been hoping would be a happy reunion was an angry one instead; not that it hadn't been warranted. 

" But Sharon, I love you." 

" Like hell you do. You don't leave someone you love behind Randy, especially without saying goodbye or letting them know when you'd be back! Jesus you never even called me! You think I'm just going to wait around for you for the rest of my life? It's over! I never want to see you again!" 

" Please I can't live without you. I'm sorry! " He pleaded. 

She was so angry with him and he didn't know what to do to appease her, to make her forgive him for being so stupid in taking her for granted amongst so many other things. 

" You seem like you were just fine, i'm sure you'll find a way." She responded with venom. 

" Baby please." He was practically graveling now, on his knees taking her hand in his in pure desperation.

" Randy." She really wasn't in any kind of mood to play games with him.

" Marry me, I promise I'll never leave your side ever again. Ever! I love you Sharon you know that, you're the only one for me." 

She tore her hand out of his grasp angrier than before with hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Randy felt his heart sink, he hated to see her cry. Especially when he was the cause of those tears. 

" No, that's not going to work this time. You can't- you can't just fix everything by saying you love me every time you do something wrong Randy! I don't want to hear anymore of your pathetic excuses! We're  **through** Randy Marsh!" 

She slammed the door so hard on his face that the snow from the overhang roof over head fell on him, he supposed he deserved it for breaking her heart. 

* * *

Randy tries his best to be supportive when Sharon remarks about potentially going out of state for college but he can't hide the fear it arises in him. 

The two of them had just barely made amends after their bad break up and now she was planning to go away? After she was giving him a second chance? 

Now he understood how she felt when he had upped and left. However, unlike him, she was giving him ample warning. He wondered if this was really better, when he knew if she left, she would immediately find someone better. How could he compete against anyone from the city? 

Not to mention her parents had always hated him, they would be more than happy to fund Sharon leaving Colorado if it meant her falling in love with someone else while she was away. Finally cutting that no good Randy Marsh out of her life once and for all as her father put it. 

Perhaps her parents held some water in their hatred of him, perhaps he was holding her back. She deserved to go onto better and bigger things than staying stuck in a mountain town for the rest of her life, even if it meant, he was written out of the picture. 

" What about you Randy?" 

" Mm?" He blinked pulled out of his train of thought. 

" What schools are you thinking?" 

" Oh, just the university here. I haven't really thought about it." 

" Randy how are you going to support us without a degree? You should be thinking about it." 

He flushed had he heard her correctly? 

" Us? Are we getting married?" 

" No! I mean  **yourself** how will you support yourself if you don't study?" Sharon retorted trying to ignore her slip up despite the reddening of her cheeks. 

" I never said I wasn't gonna study Shar-bear." 

" Good, because I wouldn't let you not do so." 

They trudged on hand in hand until Randy finally broke the silence.

" Will you marry me if I graduate?" 

" Randy for God's sake…." She giggled.

* * *

The moment he had the house to himself he invited Sharon to spend the weekend with him. Of course they ended up in his bedroom unable to keep their hands off each other, willed to fool around with the allure of absolute privacy. 

" I love you." Randy stated affectionately smiling lazily at the woman beside him. 

Sharon smiled sweetly at the declaration still trying to steady her racing heartbeat from their recent activities. 

" I love you too." 

Her boyfriend continued to litter her in kisses and touches which earned him content sighs followed by a whine when his hand traced over a highly sensitive spot. 

" Randy I'm tired knock it off." 

" That means I did a good job then huh?" He asked sounding incredibly pleased with himself. 

" So humble." Sharon muttered snuggling into him as he scooted closer to wrap his arms around her. She let out a content sound when Randy's fingers traveled through her hair. 

" H-hey," Randy began nervously. 

" Yeah?" 

" You love me right?" 

Sharon quirked a brow at him imploring him to continue. 

" Would you, ever think about, maybe wanting to marry me?" 

Sharon felt a rush of nerves at the question. This must have been the second or third time or so he'd asked her this, perhaps even more. 

He was persistent she would give him that. Though they had only been back together a year since their bad break up, she was less than ready to commit to him in that way so soon. Not to mention the decision of what to do in regards to college was looming overhead, she hadn't given much thought to what would happen between them once she made up her mind, thinking it best to deal with it when the bridge had to be crossed. 

" Randy, I-" 

" You don't have to answer me now, just think about it?" He interrupted before she could formulate a proper response. 

" Are you worried someone is going to snatch me away if I go away for college?" She teased. 

" Yes." 

She hadn't expected him to answer so definitely. Or get so vulnerable while they were laying in bed butt naked together. Weren't they supposed to be snuggling and sleeping? 

She sighed shifting to give him direct eye contact. 

" I'm not ready to get married yet. But that doesn't mean no." 

He smiled seemingly feeling relieved by her answer. 

" That doesn't mean yes either Randy." 

" Well a 50/50 is better than a no." He reasoned caressing her arm. " Besides I got you to think about it." 

She frowned when she realized he was right. He simply laughed when she hit him with a pillow playfully. 

* * *

An aquarium date wasn't something she entirely expected but she wasn't unhappy with it either. It was nice to see that Randy did listen to random tidbits of conversation when she had lamented about not having gone to one since she was a child. He could be so thoughtful when he wanted to be. 

Sharon was enjoying herself, watching the marine life and catching Randy making faces at her from behind the tanks to get her to laugh. She made faces back causing some nearby adults to roll their eyes at the childish behavior of the two young adults. Some kids nearby began to copy them causing the couple to chuckle as they walked out into the next exhibit hand in hand. 

Randy was beside himself with worry, wondering when it would be a good time to drop the big question. Not now he figured, they were not even halfway through the aquarium. He had to pick the right spot and the right time, man this was frightening. 

Sharon noticed that Randy seemed nervous as they continued on and once she picked up on that, it was hard for her to properly enjoy their outing if he was suffering. 

" Are you feeling okay?" 

" Yeah, yeah I'm good." 

He had never been a good liar. 

" Are you sure? We can leave if you want, it is going to close soon." 

" N-no no, I'm good Sharon seriously." 

She was unconvinced but decided to not press him further, choosing to instead study the jellyfish in the nearby tank. 

Randy tried his best to cover up his nervousness but the moment his fingers would brush up against the box in his jacket pocket he felt sweaty and clammy and dare he say it sick.

What if she still wasn't ready or she said no? 

His father had called him a fool when he told him he was going to ask for her hand in marriage. She was out of his league, why would she want a screw up like him? Least he remind him how he had spent weeks crying over her after their last break up, drinking himself into stupors because she didn't want him instead of trying to get her back. Pathetic. 

Randy felt that was evidence enough that she was the one considering the inherent heartache he had felt and how desperately he wanted to reconcile with her. He was so happy she had taken him back when he had worked up the nerve to properly apologize. 

His dad was wrong, he wasn't gonna take relationship advice from a womanizer and divorcee, he didn't know what he was talking about, Sharon was his soulmate. And he knew for certain he would never love anyone else as much as her loved her. 

He swallowed down the knot that had formed in his throat. Hopefully he didn't screw this up, he really hoped he didn't screw his chances up. 

" Sharon." 

She turned her attention away from the large tank to him and he felt butterflies dance around in his stomach when she smiled at him. 

It was now or never. 

" I know this is sudden and kinda out of the blue. But," he began taking her hands. " I have to ask you something." 

He shakily got down on one knee. " W-Would you grant me the greatest honor, of becoming Mrs. Marsh?" He fumbled reaching into his pocket and whipping out the ring awaiting her response. 

Sharon stared dumbfounded at him for a millisecond and he began to wonder if he had said something wrong. Had he fumbled too much? Was the ring ugly? He had tried to pick something he felt she would like. He felt even more increasingly worried when she started to cry, were those happy tears or? 

" Oh Randy, yes, of course yes." 

He finally had proposed properly, she couldn't be happier. He was serious about her, he really had meant it when he said he wanted to marry her all those times before. 

She yelped in surprise when Randy suddenly stood up and twirled her before giving her a rather passionate kiss. 

" You mean it? You really mean yes?" 

" Yes Randy, of course I really mean it." She giggled cupping his cheek. He was so cute, beaming from ear to ear at her. 

He kissed his soon to be wife again, smiling against her mouth. He felt like the luckiest man alive, she had finally said yes. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
